A seat as a sliding body may be slidably arranged relative to such as a floor of a cabin as a vehicle body. An electronic device such as a seating sensor for detecting whether a crew is seated or not is mounted on the seat. For this reason, various sliding devices are used to route an electric wire between the floor and the seat for connecting the electronic device attached to the seat with the electronic device fixed to the floor (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a sliding device 201 described in the Patent Document 1 routes an electric wire 250 between a floor of cabin of a vehicle body and a seat 203 as a sliding body slidably mounted on the floor along an arrow K2. This sliding device 201 includes: a case 205 arranged parallel to a support rail 220 to which a support body 221 for supporting a seat 203 is slidably attached; a rail 211 mounted on an inside of the case 205; a slider 206 sliding on the rail 211 in conjunction with the seat 203; a corrugate tube 204 receiving the electric wire 250; a protector 230; and a pair of malls 207a, 207b. The support rail 220 is disposed under a mat of the cabin.
The case 205 has a tubular shape made of a thick metal plate, and is composed of a lower case 209 and an upper case 210 overlapped with each other. This case 205 is disposed under the mat of the cabin. A regulating part 212 is formed in the case 205 by embossing the lower case 209 toward the upper case 210. This regulating part 212 partitions a space in the case 205 into a first space 205a where the rail 211 is provided, and a second space 205b away from the rail 211, and regulates a route of the corrugate tube 204, namely, electric wire 250 in the case 205 into a U-shape. In the first space 205a, the slider 206 holding an end of the corrugate tube 204 slides on the rail 211 along the arrow K2. The second space 205b receives an extra length of the corrugate tube 204, namely, electric wire 250. In such a sliding device 201, the regulating part 212 prevents the one end and the other end of the corrugate tube 204 moving in the case 205 from scraping each other, so that a movement of the corrugate tube 204 becomes smooth.
A slit 225 extended along the arrow K2 for guiding an upper part of the slider 206 to an outside of the case 205 is formed on the case 205. The upper part of the slider 206 guiding out of the case 205 through the slit 225 is projected toward the cabin via a cut line formed on the mat. The upper part of the slider 206 leads the electric wire 250 guided out from one end of the corrugate tube 204 to the seat 203 arranged at the cabin.
Because the case 205 often gets run over by a crew of a vehicle, the rigidity of the case 205 is improved by thickening a thickness of the case 205, or by arranging concave portions 243 and convex portions 242 alternately along the arrow K2 on a ceiling wall of the upper case 210 for preventing the case 205 from being deformed or damaged when the case 205 gets run over.
The protector 230 is attached to the slider 206 with a string. The protector 230 includes: a flange attached to the seat 203; and a wire holder for holding the electric wire 250 routed to the seat 203 via an inside of the slider 206.
The pair of malls 207a, 207b is attached to the case 205 for preventing a foreign particle from entering the case 205 via the slit 225. Reference numeral 208 in FIG. 12 indicates a bracket for attaching one mall 207a. 